The Confrontation
by emmalads2
Summary: : Claire isn't Shane's type? It was just a bit of fun? Claire has only begun wondering what Shane meant.


The Confrontation. 

**Title**: The Confrontation

**Author**: Emma Smith

**Rating**: T Just in case

**Summary**: Claire isn't Shane's type? It was just a bit of fun? Claire has only begun wondering what Shane meant.

**A/N:** Right, sorry if I get these characters completely wrong…I'll try and keep them in character.

**Shane: **Hahaha, Emma, don't forget to put plenty of Zombie killing games in, maybe some Left 4 Dead?

**Claire: **Why is it you're my boyfriend again?

**Emma: **Right guys, we don't need you two clawing at each others throats

**Claire & Shane: **Sorry Emma

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anybody or anything I say in this story…Well I have an Xbox, but that doesn't count xD. Every Character belongs to the awesome Rachel Caine. Bring on The Morganville vampire books series :D.

**Claire's P.O.V.**

I was walking down the familiar steps of the Glass house, of home. I saw Shane sitting there Playing some game. I didn't have time to look what game he was playing. As always when I saw Shane I felt the warmth crawl around my feet up to my head, it made me warm and fluttery inside. Shane turned then and smiled as he saw me. Shane opened his arms for me and I happily laid in and fit myself snugly in the shape of his welcoming arms. I got a glimpse of the box on top of the Xbox, I rolled my eyes and Shane chuckled "What? Nothing wrong with some 'Left 4 Dead'" I laughed and started to watch Shane kill some zombies. I knew that Shane still found it awkward living with Michael…you know him being a vampire and all. Shane suddenly turned off the game and turned to Me. He smiled to me and my heart ached, in a good way. Something struck me then. Must have been Myrnin's Red crystals working at weird times…oh well whatever it was, it made me remember something Shane had said before.

**Flash Back **

"_You want to go with me?"_

_I slowly shook my head, and saw the pain in his face for a split second before it turned hard again._

"_Then we've got nothing to talk about. And sorry to break it to you, but there's no _us. _Get it straight, Claire, it's been fun but your not exactly my type-"_

**Shane's P.O.V.**

I smiled down at Claire. God, I couldn't get enough of that. Suddenly her whole expression changed into one of pain, I immediately started to worry "What's wrong?" I asked frantically, she looked at me with hurt eyes; I couldn't stand seeing her like this…what was wrong with her "Shane…" was all she said. I waited for more but she obviously was waiting for me "Yes...?" I waited too, she was looking down, her face was flamed. I put a finger under her chin and lifted her face up to look at me, her eyes were framed red. I did the only thing I wanted to do right now and hugged her she buried her face in my shoulder. I held her head and whispering that it was ok. She pushed me away with shear force.

**Claire's P.O.V.**

I knew it was really pathetic to be crying over such a thing, but it got me thinking. If I wasn't Shanes type who was? Ysandre? The thought of it made me shiver. I saw the Worried Confusion cross over Shane's face. I wiped my eyes and moved seats so I was further away from Shane. "Right Claire what the hell is the problem?" It was a reasonable question "You should know." I said simply, his eyebrow furrowed then, creating a little crease between his eyes. "I should know? Claire, you're making no sense at all." His voice was filled with curiosity "Need a little help there? You know, I came home late, you were getting all your stuff in boxes and you were about to leave? You asked me to come with and I shook my head. Do you remember what you said Shane?" My eyes were watering again, I knew I shouldn't be so sad, Shane had made it pretty clear that he wanted to be with me, I shouldn't be worrying about this now.

**Shane's P.O.V.**

The realisation of it took me off guard. Couldn't she see I was in love with her? I stood up and sat down next to Claire again., I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead "Claire, I need you to believe me when I say this ok?" She looked doubtful but nodded. I took a deep breath and Let out what I had been wanting to say for a while, in fact ever since she said those four words after Jason Stabbed me "Look, Claire, Back then I was annoyed and pissed, I mean, Michael is freaking Vampire, I was obviously gonna freak at the start-"I took her hands"-Claire I…I want you to know something" she was the curious one now, I took another deep breath to steady myself, I'd never said these words before. If this relationship ends badly, my heart will surely break "I…Ummm. I love you Claire." I could feel the blush creeping up my face, I hated that too. It was a sign of weakness from me, from Claire though? It was the highlight of my day. Claire's eyes widened fraction and I was getting scared. My chest started to ache, and not the nice ache that I have whenever I see Claire, or hold her, or kiss her…right I'm babbling now.

**Claire's P.O.V.**

A huge smile crossed my face then. And a smile crossed his too. I hugged him then and whispered back "I love you too" He kissed me then, his lips and mine moving in synchronisation We were as one in that moment. I was assured of all my doubts and the only thing I could actually concentrate on was breathing and moving my lips in time with his. This kiss was different somehow more intimate maybe? I don't know but whatever it was I could definitely get used to it…That's when I heard the throat clearing, I looked up to see Michael and Eve standing there looking a little uncomfortable. I realised why too, I looked back to Shane and realised I was sitting on him, a little too close for company. I felt the massive blush come on and slid off of Shane and sat next to him Shane brushed my cheek. I gave Eve and Michael and Apologetic look and they nodded and left the room. Me and Shane had that whole night to ourselves…I revelled in ever second of it.

**A/N:** So what did you think? My first Morganville Vampires one, I think it's ok haha.


End file.
